Hearing aids are typically employed by users having some degree of hearing loss and attempt to amplify and modify detected audio in a manner that compensates for the users' hearing loss. Headphones, earphones, and headsets are typically employed to deliver audio from a device, such as a mobile phone, directly to a user. In some cases, such as with Bluetooth headsets, the headsets may be configured for two-way audio exchanges with the device so that a user may participate in a telephone conversation.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.